Sayonara
by Asura Mori
Summary: Commissioned by Nurshakini Khaiyisah Muhammad Gadzali. Train and Creed fight it out one last time. Train is injured and stands on the brink of death. Creed decides that they should be together in the brunette's final moments. Character death, consensual and non-con. Rated M. Creed/Train


Asura: This is dedicated to Nurshakini Khaiyisah Muhammad Gadzali. Hope you enjoy. By the way, italics equals past scene. These will happen once in a while, so be prepared.

Warning: Story contains consensual and nonconsensual (rape) sex between two guys. If you do not approve, then do not read. This is your warning. Also, this is a death fic, so… yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters in any way, shape or form. I am also not making any money off of this fic. Now that that's settled… go read the story. :P

Sayonara

By: Asura Mori

Train dodged to the side and let out a hiss of pain as he landed on his injured side. He was up just as fast he'd fallen, though, dodging yet another barrage of rocks. But he was slowing down, blood dripping down his fingers and messing up his shot. He tried to aim, but even his vision was starting to become blurry. He shot and missed, before falling once again.

This time when he started to get up, someone kicked him down once more. He let out a gasp filled with agony as a boot was driven into his wound, golden eyes flickering shut as he tried to control his breathing.

When had this started, this dance of death? Years ago, he would have said that this would have never happened, that he loved the man in front of him too much to even consider fighting him…

But now, everything had changed. Here they were, locked in a fight to the death, and all Train could think of was… Why? Even now, he loved this man… Yet he could never forgive him for taking her away, for killing her in front of his eyes…

(Saya… what would you do…?)

"Is that all there is, Train?" Came that mocking voice. The words were driven home with yet another kick to his injured side, making Train arch his back. The sweeper gagged, small drops of blood flecking his lips.

He tried to get up again, but was kicked down once more. He fell to his stomach, gasping for air that wouldn't come. The gunman had no doubt that several of his ribs were broken and that at least one, or even both, of his lungs had been pierced.

"You know, I hate to see you like this, dearest." That voice whispered right next to his ear, "You and I… we used to be so close. But then that witch came and separated us… and now…" Pale fingers caressed the brunette's hair, sliding the brown strands between each digit, "Now I have no choice. Either you join me… or you die."

These last few words were said with a sigh, as if the choice was inevitable. And Train knew it was. He would die before joining this man… this man who had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"Save… your breath… Creed…" Train choked out, pushing at the other man's hand weakly. "You and I… both know… how this is going to… end." His words came out as pained gasps, each word harder to say than the one before. Creed watched the brunette suffering, pity in his lilac eyes, but didn't move to help the sweeper. After all, Train was right. There was only one way this could end…

Train felt the world growing dim and tried to fight it, but his body was just too tired. He didn't want to fight anymore… was tired of all it… Golden orbs closed, just as Creed turned him over and held him to his chest.

"_Train!" Said brunette turned, wanting to locate who had called him. He smiled as Creed came into view. The silvette was clearly out of breath after trying to catch the other man, but he was smiling and holding out a single rose to Train. Train took it with a smile, trying not to let his surprise show._

"_What's this for, then?" He asked, leaning down so that he was sitting on the balls of his feet. He smiled at Creed's crestfallen look, trying not to laugh. "Todays' our anniversary, dumbass." Creed caught on and feigned anger, much to the brunette's amusement. _

"_Anniversary, eh…? Never heard of it."_

"_Brat."_

"_Pompous idiot."_

_The two men glared at each other, then dissolved into laughter. In Chronos, such a thing was wondrous to hear and the two looked at each other with knowing glances. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting…_

Train opened his eyes once more and found Creed's face inches from his own. He tried to back away, but found that he couldn't move. And then he remembered their fight and how badly he'd been hurt. It was a wonder that he was even still alive at this point…

Creed seemed pleased that he'd woken up. He ran his hand through Train's brown locks, taking pleasure in the feel of the hair between his fingers. The brunette watched the other man carefully, golden eyes betraying his anxiety. He didn't know what the silvette was up to and that scared him.

"You know, Train… there was one thing I would have regretted if you had died on me already." Creed mused, still looking at his splayed fingers. "Do you know what it was?" Lilac eyes turned questioning as he gazed at Train, but the brunette was not forthcoming with an answer, so Creed went back to his earlier musings. "My regret would have been my inability to ever hold you again."

"I wonder… I know you will never join me. You have made that quite clear. But at least once more, before you die…" He sighed and bent his head down, kissing Train's forehead lightly, "At least once more."

The silvette removed his hand from Train's hair and placed the sweeper on the floor. The brunette could only watch, his body still weak from blood loss, as Creed straddled him. He wanted to turn away when Creed leaned down and started kissing him, but again found that he couldn't move.

Creed's tongue found its way into the brunette's mouth and he explored it with vigor. Train choked when he felt the tongue slide down his throat and his hands twitched at his side. About a foot away lay Hades, abandoned in the fight and now glittering in the distance like a tantalizing dream. The gunman could only stare at it, wishing it were closer, but even then he couldn't have used it. He was still losing blood and his vision was starting to become hazy again…

_Train moaned as Creed pushed him up against a nearby wall, their tongues battling for dominance as they explored each other's bodies. They were alone now, both done with their respective missions, both burning with desire. Creed's hands found their way inside of Train's shirt, teasing the heated flesh there. The gunman let out a low moan, his own hands unbuttoning the silvette's shirt in an attempt to gain ground. But it was useless._

_Creed's hands pinched at hardened nipples, making Train lose track of what he was doing. He clenched his hands in the swordsman's shirt, groaning when Creed moved his mouth to his neck, biting and kissing there lovingly. One nip in particular was very aggressive and made Train flinch in pain. Creed continued on as if nothing had happened, lapping up the small amount of blood that had been left as evidence. He unbuttoned Train's shirt and slid it off of the assassin, hands sliding down the exposed lean body. The two met for another kiss, this one tasting of sweat and blood. But neither minded. That was how it usually was between the two of them._

The brunette let out a moan, caught up in his memories of the past. Creed paused in his work, eyeing the other man, before shrugging and returning to his fun. He unbuttoned the gunman's shirt and deftly removed it, before running his hands up and down Train's chest. Yes, it was just as he remembered, although there were a few scars here and there that were new. And then there was the injury Creed had just given Train, open and angry looking. Blood dripped steadily from the wound onto the floor. The silvette watched with sick fascination, before leaning down and licking it.

Train let out a yelp and tried to sit up, but Creed was quick to push him back down again. And even if Train had somehow gotten up, he would have just fallen back again. He was still losing blood, after all, and his body was growing weaker. Creed continued his ministrations, ignoring the yells that the brunette emitted every once in a while. When he was satisfied, Creed turned around and kissed Train full on the mouth. Just like the old days…

The kiss tasted of sweat and blood. Tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks and Creed just licked them up, smiling at the taste. "You remember, as well, don't you my love?" He asked, caressing Train's face. "I wish we could go back to then… but it is just that. A wish. Now we deal with today… and everything has changed."

Yes… everything had changed. Neither of them was the man they'd use to be. Train was no longer an assassin that worked for Chronos. He was a Sweeper, free to make his own life. And Creed… Creed was now a madman intent on the destruction of Chronos. He had killed countless people – one of which had been Saya, the woman who had changed Train's life forever.

"_Train… I love you." Creed whispered in the brunette's ear, while his hand slid down the gunman's pants. Train let out a low moan near the silvette's throat, the vibrations making Creed gasp. His fingers found the brunette's manhood and began stroking. He enjoyed the way Train's hands tightened around his neck and the sounds that the brunette would make._

"_I… love you… as well…" Train groaned, coming in the other man's hand. Creed smiled and withdrew his hands from the brunette's jeans, bringing the stained hand up to his mouth. He licked it clean as Train dropped down in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans. The silvette gasped as Train took him into his mouth, his fingers stroking the other man's ball-sack. Creed covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his own moans, but to no avail. He yelled as he came in the brunette's mouth and let out a sigh as Train swallowed the mess._

_He pulled Train up and pushed him against the wall once again. Train wrapped his legs around Creed's waist…_

Train gasped as he felt Creed unbutton his pants. The silvette grabbed Train's dick and encompassed it completely, pumping it mercilessly. The brunette could only moan when Creed leaned down and took him into his mouth. The warmth and slickness only served to fuel his confused feelings. He wanted this, but he didn't… It was like the last time, only it wasn't… He couldn't make sense of anything right now. He was living in the present, but his mind was remembering the past.

He bit back a moan as Creed licked a rather sensitive part of his organ, golden eyes closing at heat flooded through his body. He opened his eyes just as quickly, feeling himself sinking back into the darkness. Why he did this was unknown, even to himself, as he didn't really want to experience this again with Creed either. Was it preferable to slipping slowly into death? Debatable at this point.

Creed continued to suck him off and Train felt himself reaching the breaking point. He let out a whimper, choking as he came. The silvette raised his head, a small smile on his face. "Just like the old days…" He whispered, running his hand along the inside of Train's leg. The brunette shivered, still caught up in the aftershock of his orgasm. He felt his pants being taken off completely, but he couldn't concentrate. Darkness shadowed his vision, still threatening to overcome him.

The jostling of his legs brought him back to awareness. Creed sat in between his legs, a smirk on his face. "Not just yet, beloved. One more thing, before I let you fade away. Just one more thing."

"No… Don't…" Train lifted his hand up, trying to ward off the other man, but Creed just pushed the appendage away. "Don't worry, love. It will be just like old times." The silvette grinned and then he pushed inside of the brunette. Train choked, unprepared, and then screamed as pain blossomed in his lower region. It hurt… hurt so much… Tears streaked down his face and golden eyes shut in pain. Why? Why had this happened to them? Was fate so cruel to them that such was their ending?

"Train…" Creed pulled the brunette up so that Train was sitting in his lap. "This is our last time… let's enjoy it, shall we?"

_Pleasure shot through his body as Creed entered him and Train let out a happy sigh. He leaned his face against the other man's shoulder, tickling his lover's neck with his breath. Creed let out a shuddering sigh and pressed into Train harder. The brunette threw his head back and let out a hiss, his body clenching around Creed's dick. God, he felt so good…_

_Their love making was hard and fast. They never knew when they'd be called upon next to do their jobs, so every minute they had together was precious. Creed pulled out of his lover and put the brunette on his feet, before turning him around so that Train's back was to him. He entered him once again, his other hand going to Train's neglected groin. Train let out a moan, feeling Creed slide into him even deeper. The silvette's hand was warm on his cock, sliding up and down at a quick pace._

_At this rate, they were both going to come…_

But this was so much different than their earlier lovemaking. Yes, it was rough and quick, but it was so much more painful. One could argue that it was because there was no longer a pure love between the two of them. The truth, though, is that Creed was doing it intentionally, because Train wouldn't stay with him and join his cause. This was his form of punishment before Train could slip into the other world.

"Just think, Train, of the beautiful world you're going to soon… Though it is nothing compared to the world that I will soon create." Tears glistened in Creed's eyes as he placed a chaste kiss on Train's lips. "You were to create that world with me, my love. But now I see that is was never to be… That witch tampered with you to the point that even if I could somehow erase her from your soul… She would still affect you. And so, this is the only way… The only way I can free you."

Train didn't reply, his golden eyes closed. His breathing was ragged, his movements sluggish. He was fading – fading fast. Creed smiled, a heartbreaking smile that promised the end of the pain. He grasped the brunette's arms tightly as he came, his head thrown back in final ecstasy. Train let out a whimper, his insides burning, and his head fell forward onto Creed's shoulder. His breath was cold on the silvette's neck, a whisper on the wind.

"_I love you…"_

"I love you, Train…"

Twin tracks of tears carved their way down Train's face. Golden eyes remained closed as the Black Cat, now a Sweeper, departed from the world. And from the depths of Creed's soul, he cried out in agony.

~Fin~


End file.
